JAP
by Viselle
Summary: Menyatakan cinta itu bukan perkara mudah. [KagamiTaigaxKaminariFuko(OC)]


Disclaimer © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

(Saya cuma minjem karakter yang beliau buat untuk fanfiksi saya, tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain kesenangan semata)

.*.

J.A.P

 _(Jadikanlah Aku Pacarmu)_

by

 **Ann**

.*.

 **Main chara** : Kagami Taiga, Kaminari Fuko (OC)

 **Peringatan** : AU, OOC (sesuai kebutuhan cerita), typo, gaje.

.*.

 _Menyatakan cinta itu bukan perkara mudah._

.*.

"Kagami-kun!"

Pekikan gadis itu berhasil membuat bola yang kulemparkan ke ring meleset, mengenai papan di belakang ring lalu memantul di lapangan, dan berguling tepat ke arah si gadis. Dia memungut bola, lalu menghampiriku dengan wajah berseri-seri. Aku tahu apa─atau tepatnya siapa─yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Kau tahu, aku berhasil mengajak Himuro-senpai kencan."

Seperti yang kuduga. Lagi-lagi lelaki itu.

Kuambil bola dari tangannya, dan melemparkan bola ke ring. Kali ini masuk. Tapi tak ada kesenangan sedikit pun dari keberhasilan itu.

"Kami akan pergi nonton besok." Dia melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapat sekeranjang permen.

"Oh, begitu," jawabku seadanya seraya memungut bola oranye yang menggelinding ke pinggir lapangan.

Dia mengangguk diikuti senyum lebar. Mata _hazel_ nya memancarkan kilat bahagia. Aku terpesona. Tapi detik berikutnya kusadari bahwa binar kebahagiaan itu bukanlah karenaku.

"Dasar tak tahu malu," dengusku. Aku tak bermaksud kasar. Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja karena rasa ngilu yang tiba-tiba menghampiri hatiku.

"Kenapa harus malu? Aku hanya mengajak seorang pemuda berkencan, bukannya mencuri milik orang lain," sahutnya tak tersinggung sama sekali.

"Harusnya laki-laki yang mengajak kencan perempuan bukan sebaliknya," sahutku sedikit kesal.

"Apa bedanya kalau perempuan dulu yang mengajak kencan?" Dia begitu keras kepala. Seperti biasa. Begitulah Kaminari Fuko.

"Tentu saja beda. Sejak dulu laki-laki yang mengajak kencan bukan perempuan," jawabku mempertahankan argumen.

"Emansipasi wanita, Kagami-kun. Sekarang wanita pun boleh melakukan apa yang dilakukan laki-laki. Laki-laki dan wanita derajatnya sama," sahutnya tak mau kalah.

"Terserah kaulah," ujarku menutup perdebatan. Lagi pula berdebat dengannya hanya akan membuat hatiku lelah. Tapi meski tidak berdebat dengannya, hatiku tetap saja lelah karena selama satu jam berikutnya, bahkan lebih, aku mendengarkan celoteh Kaminari tentang Himuro Tatsuya, laki-laki yang disukainya.

.*.

Himuro Tatsuya. Laki-laki itu selalu menjadi topik utama pembicaraannya akhir-akhir ini. Himuro-senpai ... Himuro-senpai ... Himuro-senpai. Rasanya telingaku sakit ketika nama itu terucap di bibirnya. Aku bahkan kesal ketika bertemu dengan Himuro, padahal aku bertemu dengannya setiap hari. Tentu saja, karena aku dan Himuro tinggal satu apartemen. Oh, sepertinya aku lupa mengatakan bahwa Himuro adalah kakak angkatku. Jadi, bisa dipastikan rasa kesalku berkali lipat karena tak bisa membenci sainganku.

"Isi kulkas kita kosong," kata Himuro, ketika aku melewatinya yang duduk di meja makan saat hendak membuka kulkas untuk mencari pengisi perut. Aku mengabaikan pemberitahuan dari Himuro dan tetap membuka kulkas. Benar saja, kulkas memang kosong, hanya ada sebotol jus jeruk saja di dalamnya. Kalau begini aku harus keluar untuk membeli makanan, padahal aku sedang malas beranjak dari pintu rumah.

"Kau bisa pergi belanja, kan?"

Kulirik Himuro. "Kenapa tidak kau saja? Terakhir kali juga aku yang pergi," jawabku dengan sebal. Oke, aku memang terbawa suasana. Aku kesal pada Himuro bukan karena dirinya, tapi karena gadis yang kusukai menyukainya. _Sial!_ Aku benar-benar tak tahu bersikap bagaimana. Aku tahu bukan salah Himuro, jika Kaminari menyukainya, tapi tetap saja aku kesal karena dia yang dipilih bukan aku.

"Maaf, harus merepotkanmu lagi. Tapi bisakah kau yang pergi kali ini? Hari ini aku ada janji," jelas Himuro.

"Mau pergi kencan?" pancingku.

"Begitulah." Himuro menjawab dengan semringah.

"Dengan?" kulanjutkan lagi interogasiku. Sebenarnya, ini menyakitkanku tapi aku benar-benar penasaran atau diam-diam aku ini _maso_.

"Seorang gadis manis yang mengajakku kencan kemarin," jawab Himuro seraya berjalan melewatiku. Dia menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan, seolah tahu bahwa aku telah kalah telak darinya. Himuro berhenti di pintu kamar yang bersebelahan dengan ruang makan, lalu menoleh dari balik bahu. "Aku sudah membuat daftar barang yang harus dibeli dan menempelkannya di depan kulkas," ujarnya sebelum masuk kamar dan menutup pintu.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Gadis manis yang disebut Himuro tadi pasti Kaminari Fuko. Siapa lagi yang berani mengajaknya kencan selain gadis itu? Lagi pula, kemarin Kaminari dengan bangga mengatakan dirinya akan kencan dengan Himuro kan. Jadi dapat dipastikan hari ini Himuro akan pergi kencan dengan Kaminari. Keinginan gadis itu akan terwujud, dia akan mendapatkan lelaki yang disukai. Harusnya, aku merelakannya. Sebagai teman sudah sewajarnya aku memberi dukungan. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Dadaku panas setiap kali memikirkan bahwa dia akan pergi dengan lelaki lain.

Dengan gontai kulangkahkan kaki kembali ke kamar, berniat berganti pakaian, kemudian pergi ke restoran cepat saji sebelum berbelanja. Mungkin dengan melakukan sesuatu, pikiranku bisa teralihkan sejenak. Isi perutmu dengan makanan, maka kau akan tenang, Kagami.

.*.

Aku keluar kamar bersamaan dengan Himuro. Kulihat dia telah rapi dengan kaos polo biru dan celana denim senada. Aku mendengus, mau tak mau harus kuakui bahwa penampilannya mampu menarik perhatian kaum hawa. Pantas saja jika sejak dulu gadis-gadis begitu memujanya.

"Kau juga mau berangkat?" tanyanya.

"Apa boleh buat, perutku perlu diisi," jawabku seraya melewatinya, melangkah lebih dulu menuju pintu.

"Kurasa hatimu juga perlu diisi," ujarnya yang mengekor di belakang.

"Apa?!" Aku berbalik dan memelototinya. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Apa kau tidak menyadari kalau akhir-akhir ini kau terlalu ketus, pemberang, juga sering _bad mood_ tanpa alasan jelas _?_ "

Aku mendengus, mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Penyebabnya adalah kau, bodoh. Kalau kau tidak merebut Kaminariku, maka─tunggu dulu! Memangnya sejak kapan Kaminari menjadi milikku. Dia hanya seorang teman yang kebetulan kusukai, dan ternyata menyukai orang lain.

"Kau perlu mencari pacar, Kagami. Supaya hatimu lebih adem. Kau sudah _jomblo_ sejak SMA, masa setelah jadi mahasiswa kau masih jadi _jomblo_ juga?"

Lagi. Aku mendengus. "Tidak ada yang mau denganku," sahutku asal.

Tanpa kuduga Himuro tertawa, dan itu membuatku semakin kesal padanya. Sudah mengambil gadisku, sekarang dia malah menertawakanku.

"Aku tidak sepertimu yang mudah disukai, kau bisa cari pacar semudah mengganti sepatu."

Himuro menyeringai. "Apa itu pujian?"

"Bukan, itu keluhan," sahutku segera.

"Karena Fuko-chan kurasa?"

Untuk sesaat aku terdiam. Tak menyangka Himuro akan menyebut nama gadis itu. "Tidak ada hubungannya," elakku kemudian.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan pergi kencan dengan Fuko-chan hari ini," kata Himuro sambil mengeluarkan sepatu kanvas putih dari lemari.

"Maksudmu?" Aku mendelik padanya.

Himuro memakai sepatu, melangkah ke pintu. "Maksudku, aku tak akan datang ke rumahnya untuk menjemput," ujarnya tepat di ambang pintu. "Sebagai gantinya, kau yang harus datang kepadanya untuk memberi penghiburan." Kata-kata itu diikuti dengan suara pintu tertutup.

Mataku membelalak, dengan cepat kuraih kenop pintu dan keluar. Namun, di lorong Himuro tak terlihat lagi.

" _Sial!_ Cepat sekali dia menghilang!"

Tanpa membuang waktu aku kembali ke dalam, memasang sepatu, lalu bergegas pergi. Aku harus menemui Kaminari, harus mengatakan kepadanya kalau lelaki yang ditunggunya tidak akan datang. Himuro adalah lelaki brengsek yang hanya ingin mempermainkannya.

.*.

Setelah setengah jam berlari aku berhasil mencapai rumah Kaminari. Aku baru mencapai depan pagar, ketika gadis itu keluar dari rumah. Aku langsung mendelik melihat penampilannya. Dia yang biasa tampil kasual dengan kaus dan _jeans_ , hari ini tampil dengan dress merah muda selutut yang dipadu balero putih berlengan pendek. Kakinya yang biasa memakai _sneaker_ , sekarang berbalut _flat shoes_ berhias pita berwarna putih. Dia benar-benar mempersiapkan diri sepenuh hati untuk kencan dengan Himuro hari ini. Rasanya, aku benar-benar ingin menonjok kakak angkatku itu karena akan membuat Kaminari kecewa, atau mungkin menangis.

Dia berdiri di depanku sambil bertolak pinggang. "Kau lama sekali," keluhnya.

Apa dia tak menyadari kalau yang datang aku, bukannya orang yang ditunggunya?

"Hampir saja aku datang ke rumahmu, karena kupikir rencana Himuro-senpai tidak berhasil." Lanjutan kata-katanya membuatku bingung. "Tapi ternyata semua persis seperti yang Himuro-senpai katakan."

Belum sempat aku meminta penjelasan pada Kaminari. Gadis itu sudah menarik kerah kausku, membuat wajahku hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dari wajahnya. Kemudian sesuatu yang tak pernah kuduga terjadi. Mataku melebar karena terkejut. Kaminari mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi kananku, disertai kalimat pendek, "Aku menyukaimu, Kagami-kun."

Aku menatap tak berkedip. Gadis di depanku mengulas senyum termanis yang pernah kulihat. Sedetik kemudian aku berteriak, "Harusnya itu kata-kataku!"

Kaminari menjulurkan lidah. "Kau lamban sih."

"Hah?" responku bodoh. Semua ini benar-benar membingungkan. Bukannya selama ini Kaminari menyukai Himuro, kenapa sekarang─

"Jelaskan padaku?" desakku.

"Yah, jujur saja semua sudah kurencanakan," Kaminari memulai. "Aku sengaja mengatakan padamu kalau aku menyukai orang lain untuk melihat reaksimu. Aku bercerita setiap hari tentang Himuro-senpai, karena kupikir kau akan cemburu. Kau memang terlihat cemburu tapi tetap tidak melakukan apa-apa," lanjutnya sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di pagar. "Karena kau tidak bergerak juga, aku dan Himuro-senpai membuat rencana ini. Dan akhirnya kau bergerak juga."

"Jadi, kau tidak benar-benar suka pada Himuro?"

"Tentu saja. Kan sudah kubilang, kalau orang yang kusukai itu kau. Aku menunggumu selama dua tahun, kau tahu?" Kaminari melipat tangan di depan dada. "Kau benar-benar lamban, Kagami-kun. Apa perlu kuulang lagi kalau aku menyu─"

Kututup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan. Enak saja dia mau mengatakannya berkali-kali, sementara aku belum mengatakannya sekalipun. "Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau laki-laki yang harus mengatakannya lebih dulu." _Hazel_ nya mengarah kepadaku dengan pemahaman, kemudian dia mengangguk. Perlahan kuturunkan tanganku.

Selama semenit penuh aku hanya diam. Menarik napas dalam lalu mengembuskannya, mengulang hal itu berkali-kali sembari mengumpulkan keberanian. Dia mengetukan kaki tak sabar. Membuatku semakin gugup. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau menyatakan perasaan bukan perkara mudah.

Satu tarikan napas panjang, dan kata-kata itu pun terlontar. "Kaminari Fuko, aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku."

Aku benar-benar serius dan ia malah terpingkal.

"Kau ingin mengajakku pacaran atau menantang berkelahi sih?" ujarnya sambil menyusut air mata─yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa─dari sudut matanya.

Aku mendengus. "Kau kira menyatakan perasaan itu mudah apa?"

Dia mengangguk. "Buktinya barusan aku mengatakan perasaanku padamu."

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya takut ditolak," sahutku.

Lagi. Senyum manis bertengger di bibir Kaminari. "Aku tahu."

Tentu saja dia tahu. Bukankah dia melakukan semua tipuan ini untuk memastikan perasaanku. Kami ternyata sama saja. Menyimpan perasaan dan ketakutan yang sama. Tapi dia lebih unggul dariku karena berani berspekulasi. Yah, untuk satu hal itu aku akan mengaku kalah, meski aku tak akan pernah mau mengakui hal itu padanya.

Apa pun itu, akhirnya kami saling bisa mengungkap perasaan. Dan tentang abangku, Himuro. Dia senang saat kukatakan bahwa aku dan Fuko─mulai sekarang aku memanggil Kaminari dengan namanya─pacaran. Tapi komentarnya benar-benar membuatku kesal.

"Akhirnya kau tidak berakhir jadi _jomblo ngenes_ , Kagami."

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada **Guest, HaremKagamiLover, Mitsuoka Rei, Venus Issebelle Angelic** yang sudah mereview dan ngefav fic saya yang berjudul "Kenapa". 😊

Banjarmasin, 25 April 2017

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
